Body Heat
by boughtthedream
Summary: Take your clothes off.


**Disclaimer: I don't own any shows. **

**AN: This was written for Bade Prompt's/Cassandra's One Blanket Challenge. Tell me what you think.  
**

* * *

**Body Heat**

* * *

"Welcome to the Oliver vacation house." Beck Oliver shouted opening the door to a spacious brick style house. His friends trickled in behind him all of them excited except for one. Jade West stomped in with a huge frown on her face.

Two weeks ago the gang was faced with the problem of figuring out how they would spend spring break. Any idea Tori gave was immediately forfeited in aftermath of last year's Yerba trip. A few ideas were tossed around before it was found that spending their vacation at the Oliver's Canadian vacation home was the cheapest option. While everyone else was excited by having a cheap yet faraway place to vacation, Jade was very reluctant stating that Canada was too Canadian for her.

"So there's four rooms on the third floor and three rooms on the second floor. Choose anyone you like." With that everyone ran up the stairs each determined to claim the best room in the house.

The rest of the day was spent unpacking while the girls (even Jade surprisingly) cooked dinner. The flight had left them more than tired so nothing else was done that day.

It was an hour after everyone had hit the sack when Beck snuck out of his room. Quietly he crept down the hall with the purpose of getting into Jade's room. He just had a little further to go…

"Oh hey Beck." Turning around so quickly he almost lost his balance he was face to face with Tori.

"Hey…Tori." He said running a hand through his hair and feeling his face heat up. Tori stood looking a bit confused.

"What are you doing? I thought your room was down there?" On one hand he could tell Tori exactly where he was headed and run the risk of her knowing exactly what and he Jade planned to do tonight. Or he could simply play along and try again tomorrow. He chose the latter.

"Oh it's kind of dark must've got confused. Well goodnight Tori." He practically shouted before walking back to his room as quickly as possible.

Unfortunately by the next morning it had begun to snow. It wasn't much but it definitely put a damper on some of their plans. Instead they opted to go down to the local shopping center and then enjoyed a nice dinner at a fairly cheap restaurant. Throughout the whole dinner he felt Jade run her feet up and down his leg. At one point she had reached far enough to send him flying out of his seat which earned him weird looks.

Yeah he was definitely spending the night with her.

/

And luckily he was able to get to her room without anyone interrupting him. Unluckily for him when he entered he saw Jade laying so far on the edge of the bed that it looked as if she could fall of at any moment with a seething look on her face. The rest of the bed had been taken up by Cat who had her legs and arms sprawled out.

"Babe, what's she doing here?" He whispered trying to avoid waking Cat up. Jade's frown got even deeper as she began to explain the situation.

"Robbie tried playing Pirates with her so now she's too scared to sleep in her own room. Anytime I try to leave the room she wakes up and starts whining. So looks like you'll be sleeping alone tonight." With that she turned her back to him signaling that the conversation was over.

Throughout the rest of the week little things kept them apart. Robbie's had a weird and sudden fear of the dark prompting him to sleep in Beck's room on the floor, and Andre keeping Jade up all night to help him create lyrics for a song stuck in his head. Finally with only two days left Beck figured there would only be one way that he could get his girlfriend alone.

"Pack your bags we're taking a trip." As he said this Jade looked up from the book she was reading.

"Where are we going?" She asked but stood up and followed his directions.

"A few miles from here there's a cabin that my family owns. We'll spend the night there without any more distractions." Jade smiled up at him mischievously and two hours and a few make out sessions later they made their way downstairs.

Tori immediately started asking questions. "Why do you have bags? Where are you going? Can we go?" Beck could tell that Jade was about to spit a nasty retort so he quickly answered.

"Jade and I want some _alone _time before our vacation ends." He hoped Tori caught on to what he was saying and would work with him and she did. "Anyway have any of you seen Andre? I wanted to tell him something before we leave." Everyone shook their head. "I'll just text him. We're off now." With that he picked up both of their bags and they were out the door and into the car.

/

They drove in silence for the first few moments, warming up from the snow and cold weather.

"So this trip wasn't a total fail." Jade says to break the silence. As she said this her hands landed on his lap. "And after tonight I may admit to even enjoying myself." Her hands slipped higher and they landed right where he wanted them to. His breathing became faster as he tried to concentrate on the road. Her hand was just getting to is zipper when a new voice was heard.

"I can't take it. My eyes." The next moment happened quickly. On second they're on the road the next moment the car is in a ditch.

"Andre! Why. Are. You. Here?" Jade screamed. While there were more important matters (like figuring out how to get the car out of the ditch, but hey at least none of them were hurt) Beck wanted to know the answer too.

"I overheard you tell Jade that you guys were leaving and I didn't want to be stuck with the girls. You know how they like to ask you questions about their hair and clothes. So I snuck in but you guys got a little "intense" so I thought it was best I revealed myself." Andre said as though what he said seemed logical.

"What about Robbie? He's a boy; you wouldn't be surrounded by girls." Both Andre and Jade shot him a look as if to ask if he was joking. "Okay so maybe Robbie isn't the manliest, but I guess there's nothing we can do now. Jade and I will walk the rest of the way to the cabin to see if there's anything that could help us and you stay behind and watch for any cars passing by. Call me if anything happens." Luckily for Andre the car was still able to run which meant that he got to stay in a heated car. Beck grabbed Jade's hand as soon as they were both out of the car and the two trekked silently to the cabin. In the last few days it had been snowing but now it was a full out snow storm. Their clothes had been soaked though and then ten minute journey seemed more like an hour.

/

Both were freezing by the time they finally got there and were disappointed to see that the electricity had been shut off and there was no way to turn it on until the next day. They decided to at least spend a few hours out of the storm before making their way back to Andre and the car. Even after searching everyplace they could the only thing they could find was a blanket barely big enough to fit two. Still it was better than nothing and Beck was just about to throw it over their bodies before Jade stopped him.

"Take off your clothes." As she did this she began to shed both her shirt and pants.

"Um I don't think this is the time for that." He said honestly.

"No idiot our clothes are wet from walking in the snow and shedding our cloths is the best way to share body heat and stay warm. Now hurry up I'm freezing." He did as she said and soon both were bundled under the cover feeling warmer than they had before. "You know this has to be the worst vacation I've ever been on."

"It could be worse. You could be in a prison is Yerba." Though part of him had to admit that the prison option was probably a bit better than the one they were in. "And at least we're finally alone."

"Sap" She accused before leaning in and kissing him. He was just beginning to think that maybe this whole thing could be turned around in a good way when the cabin door burst open.

"Sorry to interrupt your little "moment of love" but the car ran out of gas so I walked down here to avoid freezing."

"Sorry to say this Andre but it's freezing in here too. No electricity until the morning." Andre's face dropped but he made his way over to them lifting up the cover so he could squeeze under it to.

"Wait take your clothes off first." Jade demanded leaving Andre with a scandalized look on his face.

"Whoa I don't know what kind of freaky stuff you two are into but count me out."

"It's for body heat. Either shut up and do as I say or freeze to death. Your choice."

Andre looked hesitant but eventually did as she said. "But I'm not sitting like this next to Beck so Jade looks like you're in the middle." Jade shrugged and stated that it meant more warmth for her. "Just to let you all know this. This is the most awkward moment of my life."

"You know," Jade started sending both boys a smirk. "I had a dream like this once. Except we were all doing more than just sitting." Leaving both boys blushing and shocked.

They should've just spent spring break in his RV.


End file.
